Finding the Founders: Come Together
by Queen Mab the Eccentric
Summary: IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN


'**Sup, I just **_**have**_** to publish this story, its truly killing me! I might just die if I don't; this is only my 2nd story for the world of Harry Potter so please, if I seem amateurish then just tell me.**

**Extended summary (warning, may suck)-**** Originally there were supposed to be five houses. That fifth house was meant for the more… **_**inhuman**_** students. The founder of that house was a wild woman, one who held dignity and immaturity in the palm of her hands. She was also known by her friends as the future Mrs. Slytherin, but unfortunately an argument led her to believe she was unwanted and hated, so she fled. Heart broken she went to her friends and siblings who were also creating a school, a school for specifically non human students. She became the feared head of house there, much like her love did at Hogwarts. Back at Hogwarts, the castle herself deemed that her father Salazar was not in the right mind, so she placed him and his friends into a deep ageless sleep. Now after the war the two sister schools are to join together; to strengthen their chances now that the terms have officially expanded from their original 7 years to an even 15. The catch, the heads of houses at Avalon School of Magical Beings are immortal… and the houses of Hogwarts just woke up.**

**Let's see how this story plays out now, shall we-**

Albus Dumbledore, in all his years of teaching at Hogwarts, had never seen something quite this odd before. In front of him was a group of four adults in their night clothes, seeming to range from 18-22 yelping, jumping, and hugging with and too each other in apparent joy. To make the moment odder, the castle itself seemed to be rejoicing with happiness.

Madame Umbridge (whom the ministry sent back to Hogwarts, after an adamant amount of therapy) was gawking at the strange group; Albus watched -amused- as Minerva, who had also been staring, leaned over towards the pink encased woman and whispered what sounded like '_watch the flies dear'_ which got the gumdrop to shut her mouth.

_Earlier that morning_

Salazar had never been much of a morning person, so as Hogwarts prodded his mind like an incessant child waiting for permission to open Christmas presents, he growled in aggravation "I'm awake you god-awful shack!" The man said throwing his nearest pillow at a random wall.

Hogwarts retaliated by shifting his bed enough so that he unbalanced on the edge and rolled of onto the cold marble floor. "Your worse then V!" the elderly Slytherin growled playfully. Salazar pushed himself up on his hands and knees, he kept waiting for his arthritis to scream out, but it never did. That's when he got a good look at his forearms; there were no spots, no visible veins other then the blue ones in his wrist, no wrinkles or sagging skin.

Salazar rushed as fast as he could to a wall mirror and glanced at himself. His jaw nearly hit the floor as he looked back at his 20 year old self; his long black hair waved and fanned around his waist, his face was perfect and angelic, dark lines elegantly highlighted his eyes making them more vivid, his eyes themselves were no longer a dull grey, their color coming back to their original odd colors, one a dark green with a neon green crowning the pupil in spikes while the other was a dark charcoal black.

"What did you do to me my dear?" Salazar questioned his beloved 'daughter' Hogwarts.

_Your necro came back._ Was all that she said; Salazar new what she meant, the focus of his power, his locket, had returned. He had lost it the same week he had lost _her_, when he lost the locket he lost his ageless quality and began to age, _and now its back!_ He thought happily

Salazar let out a yell of happiness at his new reaged form.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?" came a strong but tired voice from his doorway. Godric Gryffindor stood, in red silk pajamas which mirrored Salazar's black ones. "Sal, you look damn young again!" The red head said, his long curly hair waving around him as he laughed.

"What are you going on about now Ric?" Rowena's voice came as hers and Helga's faces peaking over Godric's shoulders with much difficulty. They both gawked at the sight of a once again youthful Salazar Slytherin.

Salazar decided to humor his friends, opening his arms and spinning slowly, giving them the full view.

"Damn, I forgot how hot you were." Godric quipped at the dark haired man. Salazar-now facing them-checked his backside in the mirror, liking what he saw.

"It feels great, not being a ruddy old man." Salazar admitted without hesitation.

"How'd you manage it?" Helga asked, at the questioning glance she explained. "Your necro was lost. How'd you gain your full power back?"

"Hogwarts says that it came back. Someone here has it. Speaking of necros, where are yours?" Sally glanced at his friends whose necks were bare of chains, and the girls heads clear of tiaras and diadems.

"… I don't know actually." Helga's voice called confusedly over Godric's thick shoulder, she and Rowena peeked down their nightgown fronts to see if they had slipped down into their corset bindings, no such luck. Godric and Salazar laughed at their ministrations.

"Well, looks like we're going head-hunting." Godric said, marching out of the room dutifully. Salazar went to a door in his room that led directly through a painting and into the Slytherin dungeons.

"_Wait!_ You two brick-heads, were will we meet up when we find them?" Rowena questioned, calculating outcomes in her head already.

"Easy Wena, in the heart of the castle: The Great Hall!" Godric said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"SOUNDS FAIR ENOUGH!" yelled Salazar from the bottom of the first flight of stairs down. _I'm so happy I'm this young again; if I weren't these stairs would surely be the death of me._ Slytherin thought to himself with a quiet chuckle.

_Twenty minutes later_

Godric tossed his amulet into the air, catching it and repeating the action multiple times. His eyes caught a snag when he saw Salazar waltzing empty handed towards the doors of The Great Hall.

"Oh no you don't Sally!" Godric said as he started running towards the doors, Salazar caught onto his meaning and slid down the banister to the stairs he was previously strutting down. The two men ran for the doors. The two women, Wena and Helga seeing their antics quickly sped up to pass them.

They saw a balding, greasy man with a shaggy old cat. That man panicked and raced ahead of them before they could catch up, and charged into the Great Hall.

"DUMBLEDORE! DUMBLEDORE! INVADERS IN THE CASTLE!" Filch screamed at the top of his lungs, his cat Mrs. Norris jutting behind him.

"Mr. Filch I doubt-" Dumbledore started, but was cut off when a tall red headed man with startling green eyes and red silk pajamas ran through the doors, hollering like a deranged banshee.

"RIC YOU FILTHY TOERAG!" a slightly shorter man in black silk night robes billowing behind his lithe frame. Waist long black hair wisped with shades of green mixed in flowing around him, fanning away from his pale angular face as he rushed after the red headed man named Ric.

"You hurt me Sal, you really do." Ric said putting a hand over his heart.

"You _both_ are the toerags, whatever happened to ladies first!" Came the voice of a woman in a navy blue, frosty blue and white colored nightgown. Her hair was a dark blue which seemed to glow streaked with black. A platinum blonde woman with amber eyes skipped in behind her, her gold, yellow, and white nightgown flowed behind her, dragging like a bridal train on the ground.

"I agree with Wena, we're better anyway." The blond woman said with a smirk and 'Wena' nodded her consent as the two males just laughed and shook their heads.

As if no one were in the Great Hall but them, the quartet began saying greetings to each other, the two women giving bear-like hugs to the men and each other. The red headed man (not ginger, RED like crimson) latched his arms around the smaller man, making it look as if the shorter man had a human cape covering his night acquitted cloak.

"Eh hem" came Umbridge's crisp voice interrupted the 'get together'. "I will ask you to kindly leave, before brute force is needed. You are trespassing on Hogwarts ground and if you do not vacate the premises I will personally make sure you do." Umbridge said, sounding like her old self.

The rude introduction back into their school caught their attention, but the two men seemed the angriest. The red haired man mumbled something, but the dark haired man seemed focused not on Dolores' face but her chest, the pink polished broach on her collar to be exact.

"No… NO! YOU DID _NOT_ TURN MY LOCKET INTO SOME PANSY-ASS-PINK-POLISHED-BREAST PLATE- ARISTOCRATIC-WOMANIZED-FEMENISTIC-BROACH!" the somewhat short man said in a fury fueled rush, he surged forward but was restrained by his companion in red.

Albus didn't have to even glance at the Gryffindor table to guess that Fred and George (Severus, Fred, Albus and a few others didn't die in pt2 I'll explain later) were making bets on who could say that 5 times fast.

The red haired man seemed to have calmed some, but his companion surely did _not_. The shorter man held out his hand, palm facing skyward, expectantly as if he expected Dolores to just hand over her beloved Salwyn family broach. When Umbridge didn't make a move, 'Sal' made a slight jerk of his hand and the broach flew off of her pink overcoat and into his hand. He grasped it firmly as Dolores gasped angrily, pink liquid began to drip from the man's hand and onto the floor, when he opened his hand a silver locket pendant remain, the top of it red from the apparent heat.

"...mine." the short man said angrily.

"Now, on to introductions." Dumbledore cut in cheerily.

**How was this for a first chapter? I really hope some of you out there like this. Please tell me your opinion in a review.**

**Also any ideas on the founders or comments on the idea of this story would be nice to hear.**


End file.
